Essential compounds like coenzyme A, acyl carrier protein, and metabolic cofactors share a common precursor molecule, namely pantothenate (also known as vitamin B5). The synthesis of pantothenate from pantoate and alanine is performed by the enzyme pantothenate synthetase. This enzyme is found in bacteria, plants, and fungi but is missing from humans who must get pantothenate from their diet (as noted by its “vitamin” designation). Recent work has identified two plant genes encoding functional pantothenate synthetase from rice and lotus (Genschel, U. et al. (1999) Biochem J 341:669–678, and PCT application WO 99/42565 published Aug. 26, 1999).
There is a desire to have pantothenate synthase genes from other plants, particularly from economically important crop plants. These genes, in combination with plant transformation techniques, will enable the production of new corn, soy, wheat, tulip, and eucalyptus plants that have altered pantothenate synthetase activities.